bouleversements
by kate483
Summary: Bill Kaulitz and Lisa filent le parfait amour Jusqu'à ce que le changement de dernier du tout au tout, comment Lisa va-t-elle réagir? Elle Qui elle a tout quitté pour lui! Tokio Hotel
1. Prologue

Ceci est ma première je ne sais pas trop comment faire alors si j'oublie des choses faites le moi savoir!Merci

Les personnes ne sont pas à moi sauf Lisa!

Cette fic contiendra un peu de violence mais elle sera lègère et souvent sous entendue! Pas de lemon par contre, je m'y essairait plus tard!!

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Je me réveille dans ses bras, il se réveille une minute après et me caresse doucement le dos.

_ Bonjour toi!!

_ Bonjour!

Il m'embrasse tendrement.

_ Je ne veux plus te quitter!

_ Moi non plus Bill mais comment faire autrement!

_ Tu n'as pas fini tes études?

_ Pas totalement!

_ Tu sais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un moyen de se voir qui te permet de continuer tes études et moi de continuer avec le groupe!

_ Oui mais lequel?

_ Viens on va en discuter avec le reste du groupe et David!

_ OK.

On se lève, prend notre douche (ensemble bien sûr!!) et on descend au restaurant de l'hôtel où tout le monde est déjà là.

_ Salut!

_ Salut!

Je fais la bise à tout le monde et m'installe entre Bill et Gus.  
On commence à manger et Bill entame la conversation.

_ Voilà Lisa et moi on a un petit problème?

_ T'es précoce???

_ Ah ah très drôle Georg! Trêve de plaisanterie, on a un vrai problème.

_ Lequel?

_ Voilà on aimerait bien rester ensemble tout le temps mais elle a ses études et moi le groupe, on voudrait trouver un moyen de combiner les deux!

_ Elle n'a qu'à faire ses études par correspondance!

_ C'est possible mais je ne veux pas vous suivre comme un petit chien et ne rien faire pour le groupe!!

_ OK donc tu veux t'engager dans la carrière du groupe?

_ Pas forcément je veux juste être utile au groupe!!

_ C'est quoi tes études?

_ Communication pourquoi?

_ Bah c'est parfait ça écoute j'ai besoin d'une attaché de presse qui sache parler l'anglais, connaît le groupe et les fans et qui pourra faire du groupe un groupe reconnu partout dans le monde!

_ C'est parfait ça! (Bill)

_ Parfait peut-être pas! C'est énorme ce que vous me demandez là! (Lisa)

_ Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire ma Lisa! J'ai confiance en toi tu vas y arriver. (Bill)

Il me regardait dans les yeux et j'y ait vu que oui il avait confiance en moi alors pour lui j'ai accepté, je me suis lancée.

_ Parfait tu commences dès aujourd'hui, on s'en va dans 3 heures pour les États-Unis alors soyez prêts!

On monte préparer les valises, j'ai Bill, à deux on a mis autant de temps que les autres vu le nombre de vêtements qu'il a mais surtout vu le bordel qui règne en maître dans cette chambre!!!  
Puis c'est à mon tour, on va chez moi puis chez mes parents pour que je leur annonce la nouvelle, prenne des affaires et leur disent au revoir!

Mais ce ne fut pas comme je l'espérais! Il n'était pas heureux pour moi au contraire!!

On est arrivé devant chez moi , nous sommes entrés tous les 5!!

_ Papa! Maman c'est moi!

_ On est dans le salon ma chérie!

_ Venez!!

On entre dans le salon je fais la bise à mes parents puis les présentations.

_ Comment les as-tu rencontrer ma chérie?, me demande ma mère;

_ C'est le groupe que j'aime bien tu sais maman les Tokio Hotel!!

_ Que font-ils ici?

_ Je voulais te les présenter et surtout Bill, mon petit ami et chanteur du groupe!

_ Il est hors de question que ma petite fille sorte avec un gars qui ressemble à une fille! Tu es sûre que c'est un homme au moins?

_ Papa!!!

_ Il n'y a pas de papa qui tienne, on a été gentil on t'a laissé faire tes soit disant études de communication mais là tu vas trop loi Lisa, demande à ces .... garçons de quitter ma maison!!

_ Très bien mais je pars avec eux!!

_ Comment ça??

_ Ils m'ont offert un travail et j'ai accepté, je pensais que vous seriez heureux pour moi j'ai trouvé ce qui me plaît.

_ Et bien non nous ne sommes pas heureux pour toi!!

_ C'est dommage car mon choix est fait et c'est eux que je choisi!!

Je prends la main de Bill, ils me suivent tous dans ma chambre, je la verrouille pour que mes parents m'entrent pas. J'appuie ma tête sur la porte et pleure doucement.

Bill m'enlace.

_ Que se passe-t-il bébé? Ils n'avaient pas l'air content tes parents?

_ C'est rien de le dire! Écoute Bill ils n'ont jamais aimé que je ne fasse pas les études de médecine comme ils le voulaient et maintenant ils n'acceptent pas.... ils

ne vous acceptent pas, ils n'acceptent pas notre relation mais je m'en fou Bill parce que c'est vous que je choisi, tant pis pour eux!!

J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste rageur, me retourne prend ma valise et commence à la remplir de toutes mes affaires, je ne voulais pas tout prendre ne venant ici mais désormais je prends tout même les posters du groupe sur mes murs.

_ On voit déjà vers qui allaient tes préférences!!! dit Tom en voyant qu'il y avait plus de posters de Bill que des autres.

_ Que veux-tu elle a bon goût!!

_ Ouais si on veut!!

Je souris, je ne regrette vraiment pas de partir avec eux!! Avec eux je serai heureuse j'en suis sûre!  
Quand j'ai fini j'ouvre la porte, mes parents sont derrière, je les regarde sans rien dire, pour la dernière fois peut-être.

Arrivé dans le taxi qui nous amène à l'aéroport Bill me prend dans ses bras et dit:

_ Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, on sera heureux tous ensemble je te le promets!!

Je ferme les yeux, je ne vois donc pas les regards que s'échangent les 4 garçons, 4 regards qui reflètent tous la volonté farouche de respecter cette promesse!


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici la suite!!

Chapitre 1:

Deux ans ont passé depuis ce moment douloureux de ma vie où j'ai dû choisir entre mes parents d'un côté et de l'autre côté mon petit ami et mes amis.

Je ne regrette pas ce choix jusqu'à présent, les Tokio Hotel sont de plus en plus connu, je sors toujours avec Bill et mes relations avec les autres membres du groupe sont au beau fixe. Là je rentre de France où je viens de passer six jours avec mes amis, je ne devrais pas rentrer avant demain mais j'ai pu prendre un train plus tôt alors je rentre plus tôt, les gars me manquent trop. Ce sera ma surprise!

J'entre dans le hall de l'immeuble, salue les personnes que je croise et monte rejoindre les garçons. J'ouvre la porte de l'étage où ils vivent pendant l'enregistrement de l'album. Ils ne semblent pas être là! Ils ont dû sortir, je vais ranger mes valises, ranger l'appart et leur faire à manger en les attendant.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, enfin de la chambre où je dors avec Bill et me stoppe, incapable de dire un mot. J'aurais préféré être sourde et aveugle plutôt que muette! En effet j'aurais moins souffert: je n'aurais ni vu ni entendu mon petit ami au lit avec une autre en pleine action. Je ne dis toujours rien mais mes jambes semblent bouger pour moi, je claque la porte et fais demi tour, j'entends la porte se rouvrir, on m'appelle. C'est Bill, en boxer, il vient vers moi et dit:

_ Lisa je...

_ ….

_ Ecoute je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas je t'assure mais tu me manquais tant.

Je vois la fille partir sans rien dire, cela vaut peut être mieux!

_ Je.... Tu.....

_ Je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas, je ne voulais pas que tu la vois! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là!

_ Je voulais te faire une surprise.

_ Je sais et elle me fait plaisir, je suis désolé, il n'y en a pas eu d'autres je te le promets.

J'entends, derrière, la porte qui s'ouvre ,je tourne la tête mais Bill m'en empêche.

_Lisa, mon amour je t 'en pris ne dis rien à personne, cela ne les regarde pas, cela ne regarde que nous, uniquement nous. Promets moi que tu ne diras rien!

_ Je te le promets.

Il s'en va.

Je sens qu'on me porte.

_ Lisa! Quelle surprise! Tu ne devais pas revenir seulement demain? Oh et puis on s'en fou je suis si heureux de te revoir! (Tom)

_ Lâche la tu vas l'étouffer et puis partage un peu!!

Tom me lâche et j'atterris dans les bras de Georg puis de Gustav.

_ Ca ne va pas Lisa tu es toute pâle? (Tom)

_ Ce n'est rien je suis juste un peu fatiguée!

_ Tu as vu Bill?

_ Oui je l'ai vu, il se prépare je crois. Bon moi je vais me coucher, on se voit après?

_ OK. Oh et Lisa! Bienvenue à la maison! (Tom)

_ Merci. (murmure)

Bill sort de la chambre et m'interpelle:

_ Tu n'as rien dit?

_ Non.

_ Bien.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Tom, m'approche du lit, tire les couvertures et m'allonge sans me déshabiller ni enlever mes chaussures.

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard. Je sens que je ne suis pas seule dans le lit, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Tom, au dessus des couvertures qui me regarde, il repousse une de mes mèches qui tombait devant les yeux. Je souris.

_ Alors la Belle au bois dormant on se réveille!

_ Salut toi!

_ Salut ma belle alors tu t'es trompée de chambre?

_ Je.. je suis désolée, Bill se préparait, il y avait des vêtements partout, trop long à retirer!

_ Je veux bien te croire! On va voir les autres?

_ OK!

Il se penche, embrasse mon front et m'aide à me relever. On descend à deux et on rejoint le reste du groupe, ils planchent tous sur une chanson, Tom les rejoint, je m'assois un peu à l'écart pour bosser sur la promo de l'album à mettre en place. Bien vite mon esprit s'égare. Je repense aux mois précédents, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que Bill me trompe, il était si gentil, si attentionné, il m'a soutenu au début quand j'ai dû choisir entre mes parents et le groupe. Je me rappelle ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là et les suivants, j'étais effondrée, je ne voulais plus bouger de mon lit, alors il m'apportait un plateau de nourriture, il me forçait à manger un peu et restait avec moi, essuyant mes larmes, me poussant à me relever et à continuer ma vie.

C'est ce que j'ai fait et tout semblait me sourire....

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Tom qui pose ses mains sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes car oui je pleurais, tous ces souvenirs, ces beaux souvenirs me manquaient, les larmes me sont venues aux yeux sans que je ne m'en soit aperçu. Tom me sourit, ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui me fait pleurer, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'il est là, je souris, c'est un ami formidable.

Il sent mon sourire et se détache de moi.

_ On va jouer à la play tu viens?

_ A quoi vous jouer?

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi veux tu jouer?

_ Humm un jeu de guerre.

_ OK on va voir s'il y en a.

_ Tu me laisse gagner?

_ Rêves!

_ Hey tu es méchant!

_ Bah quoi ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille, mon amie et que tu viens de revenir que tu as tous les droits!

_ Je m'en fiche je gagnerai quand même!

_ On va voir ça tout de suite.

Review???


	3. Chapitre 2

J'avais raison j'ai gagné, ok j'ai triché mais bon je suis la seule fille et ils jouaient comme des bourrins alors j'ai pris les choses en main et j'ai déconnecté leur manette et j'ai continué seule pendant qu'ils râlaient et reconnectaient leur manette, ok c'est machiavélique mais bon à la guerre comme à la guerre comme on dit!Par contre je m'en suis mordue les doigts: j'ai dû faire à manger à ces quatre morfalles qui ont chacun voulu un plat différent: pâtes bolognaises, pâtes carbonara, steak haché frites, pizza et riz cantonnais. Je prépare tout cela, on mange et on regarde la télévision, un film d'horreur: destination finale 3, je n'aime pas alors je vais me coucher....dans la chambre de Bill, ma chambre. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, j'avoue que j'appréhende Bill, le moment où il va venir se coucher. Comment ça va se passer? Va-t-on se parler de....cet instant où j'ai tout découvert. Justement en parlant du loup, il arrive, je l'entends se déshabiller et se glisser sous les couvertures, loin de moi puis il se rapproche doucement , me prend dans ses bras, son visage dans mon cou, je sens une larme coulée dans mon cou, je me relève, le regarde.

_ Bill?  
_ Je …  
_ Je …. je suis désolé, je t'ai trompé, je suis impardonnable et pourtant je te demande de me pardonner.  
_ Je ne …  
_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris! Tu me manquais mon amour, tu me manquais tant!  
_ Il fallait m'appeler, me rejoindre, je ne sais pas moi mais me tromper! Dans notre lit Bill!  
Je m'éloigne, voulant sortir du lit mais il me retient.  
_ On changera de lit; d'appartement; tout ce que tu veux mais ne me quitte pas je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, je me ferai pardonner.  
Il verse un torrent de larmes, je le regarde dans les yeux, il semble sincère, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je voudrai le croire mais je ne sais plus si je peux, je doute de nous, de lui.  
Mais je l'aime alors je décide de lui donner sa chance.  
_ J'ai besoin de temps Bill, je ne peux pas te pardonner tout de suite.  
Il me sourit faiblement, il me reprend dans ses bras et j'ai besoin d'y croire, de croire que tout peut redevenir comme avant mon départ. Il m'embrasse, je l'embrasse, il en veut plus mais il sent que je ne peux pas, pas encore alors il ne me force pas, il me laisse du temps et pour ça je le remercie, me replonge dans ses bras et m'endors, bercée par sa respiration calme et régulière.

Je me réveille, le lendemain, seule dans le lit, je ne sais pas où est Bill, en bas sûrement.  
Je vais me doucher, je me prépare et je descends, les garçons sont tous en bas, tous sauf Bill.  
_ Salut.  
_ Salut.  
_ Il est pas là Bill?  
_ Non il est déjà sorti je pense? ( Tom)  
_ OK.  
Je m'assois à côté de Gustav et Georg et déjeune en parlant de tout et de rien avec eux. Puis je retourne dans la chambre pour bosser sur mon projet de promo de l'album.  
Je vois bien une série de concerts dans des petites salles, concerts réservés aux fans qui suivent le plus l'actualité, qui les suivent partout virtuellement, il faudra aussi reprendre le « tokio hotel tv », éviter le commercial, ce genre de choses quoi.  
Je mets tout cela par écrit, je suis plongée dedans à tel point que je n'entends pas Bill rentrer, j'entends juste la douche fonctionner. Je me retourne et vois les affaires de Bill sur le lit, il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour.  
Il sort de la salle de bains.  
_ Hey enfin sortie de tes pensées!  
_ Désolée!  
_ Je suis arrivé et je t'ai appelé mais tu ne me répondais pas alors je suis allé me doucher.  
_ Tu me connais quand je suis lancée rien ne m'arrête!  
Il a dit cela sur un ton bizarre, comme un ton de reproche mais il sourit alors j'oublie cette pensée, j'ai dû rêver comme d'habitude.  
Il vient m'embrasser.  
_ Où étais-tu?  
_ Je suis parti tôt en ville pour faire les boutiques!  
_ Mais tu n'as rien...  
Tom nous interrompt en entrant dans la pièce.  
_ Hey Lisa tu viens avec moi en ville?? S'il te plaît.  
Je souris, il fait sa moue de petit garçon innocent, il est trop craquant.  
Je me lève, fais un bisou sur la joue de Bill et sors avec Tom.  
_ On va où?  
_ Où tu veux!  
_ Au centre commercial! J'ai besoin de me faire plaisir!  
_ Pourquoi mon frère n'a pas assuré hier soir?  
_ Tom! C'est personnel!  
_ Fait pas ta prude avec moi!  
Je fais mes gros yeux, Tom rit et on descend au garage prendre la voiture direction le centre commercial.  
On passe la matinée à deux, à faire du shopping, on va voir les CD, on va dans un magasin d'instrument de musique, il tombe sur une guitare qu'il aime et l'essaie, les gens entendent la musique et viennent nous voir, bizarrement ils ne poussent pas, ne hurlent pas, ils écoutent, ils écoutent la musique douce qu'il joue, les larmes me montent aux yeux, c'est si beau, je veux graver cet instant dans ma mémoire: Tom assis, jouant entouré de monde qui eux aussi comme moi sont émus. Il finit son morceau, replace la guitare et vient me voir.  
_ Elle était pour toi celle là, je l'ai appelé « Don't forget »  
_ Merci Tom merci elle est superbe.  
_ Tu m'as manqué tu sais, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, on redevient une bande de mec sans nana et c'est pas forcément beau à voir!  
_ Je me doute!  
_ Allez viens on continue et on rentre.


End file.
